1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to holding tools and more specifically it relates to a G-clamp.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous holding tools have been provided in prior art that are adapted grasp various work items together, so that a person can do different types of tasks. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.